disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Heigh-Ho
"Heigh-Ho" is a song sung by the seven dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as they come home from (and go to) work. It is one of the most popular songs from the film, as well as one of the most iconic Disney songs. In Oliver and Company, Tito sang a part of it while rescuing Jenny. Lyrics Movie Version= We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig In our mine the whole day through To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig Is what we like to do It ain't no trick to get rich quick If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! Where a million diamonds shine! We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig From early morn till night We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up Everything in sight We dig up diamonds by the score A thousand rubies, sometimes more Though we don't know what we dig 'em for We dig dig dig a-dig dig Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Chorus: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Chorus: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho hum three times Heigh-ho fade |-|Disney On Ice Version= Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig In our mine the whole day through To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig Is what we like to do It ain't no trick to get rich quick If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! In a mine! Where a million diamonds shine! We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig From early morn till night We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up Everything in sight We dig up diamonds by the score A thousand rubies, sometimes more Though we don't know what we dig 'em for We dig dig dig a-dig dig Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho It's home from work we go Whistle Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho hum Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho All seven in our rode We keep on singing all day Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Sneezy: Aachoo! For when you're feeling low We positively can't go wrong With a high, Heigh-ho Trivia *In Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., the song was sung by Leo Fitz while using the D.W.A.R.F. Drones. *The first utterance of the words "Heigh Ho" are heard in "The 7D"'s opening theme. *This song was parodied in "Un País de Cuento". *Tom Waits recorded a version of the song for the 1988 A&M record Stay Awake: Various Interpretations of Music from Vintage Disney Films. The song was included on the "Bastards" Disc from his 2006 album Orphans. Category:Songs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Saving Mr. Banks Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Marching songs